vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
136926-how-about-letting-paying-players-login-first
Content ---- ---- ---- I am not asking for a kick-out of a player who is already logged in, I am asking to be the next in the queue meaning like 0 ahead of me unlike the ones ahead of me are paying like me. | |} ---- And I shall seriously believe that 3k ahead of me are all paying players just as frustrated as I am? What a sad, sad Wildstar. I was not even loggin for a few days, but close to one week passed now and still that crazy queue, what did Carbine do those last days? Probably fixing bugs for the few that can actually login. And please explain me this word "Megaserver"? I mean, wasn't this amount of ppl expected, and Carbine just failed to tell us that their so called "Megaserver" is just a normal nonsense.. Edited October 4, 2015 by Taruchi | |} ---- I know :) Sorry if i gave you the impression thats what i meant. Was more trying to say i know what a pain in the backside it is. I spent over 2hrs in a queue last night to move my char off of Entity, (I'm one of these pesky f2p ppl's) Only to get the Character busy error. | |} ---- Sorry for my rage, I am just so mad and don't know where to put all that frustration. "What they are losing now is new players" I hear everyone saying, but no, what they lose now is paying players! If I wouldn't pay, I probably wouldn't care to wait, no loss of money and loss of time instead is ok right, but PAY2WAIT is not my game. EDIT: Wait - you have to wait 2 hours as a F2P-player and I have to wait 3 hours as a P2P? @BigDamnHeroes - explain me that sentence of yours again: "Signature status gets you to the front of the queue"???! Edited October 4, 2015 by Taruchi | |} ---- No need to apologise I completely understand why you are frustrated, I mean hell at the moment you are effectively paying to queue (all the subbers are). So i think you are entitled to a little bit of rage but i've played a lot of MMO's over the years, WoW (for my sins) for 6 years, GW2, Tera, STO to name but a few The Wildstar guys seem to be getting stuff sorted fairly frequently judging by the Twitter feed, so hopefully once all the problems are sorted they'll give you some free days on your sub to make up for it. Might be wrong but i'm just a n00b :P | |} ---- ---- No matter what some might think, this is NOT an option. Period. We were on Entity FIRST. Our guilds are there, all our friends and contacts are there. We did not ask to be pushed to the side so the throngs of ungrateful Freebots could storm the gates. We've been here. We paid our subs, we've supported the studio when things were bad. We do not deserve this kind of disrespect. | |} ---- enjoy the queue's then? | |} ---- realm transfer's are free? why don't you and your guildies all transfer? i'm totally confused at the issue here. please explain why it's so hard to get your guildies to push a button and wait 5 minutes. | |} ---- If you're logging in a few minutes after a server restart? No reason not to. | |} ---- ---- Thanks I spent just a second thinking about it, but then I remembered that I love my guildies too much to go anywhere. I'm staying with this ****, but I might stop paying if this is what I am facing every evening from now, because then I basically cannot play at all. :( I so feel you in that. I could not have said it ANY better. | |} ---- Where is the difference? Did a server-restart give any less space or anything? Nope, the amount that was in before is inside now, and another same amount is waiting. Or do you mean the paying players were all the slow ones to login so it is more for me now? ;-) Besides, I am picking the time when I am home and actually having time to play - if Carbine needs to restart their servers on a Sunday evening (or any other evening, EU-time), that is just the worst thing they could do in the first place, period. Are you serious? You want me to ask few hundreds to move - let's stay a lil realistic. Even asking 20 ppl to move won't be easy, each one of them has friends in other guilds again they don't want to leave behind, and so on. Besides, I am not leading this guild, so I am not the one to make the decisions. It is not as easy as you put it, not at all. Thanks anyway, you tried. Thanks again! Need not say more.. Edited October 4, 2015 by Taruchi | |} ---- I agree with you to a certain extent, player's who were there pre F2P shouldn't have to because of the reasons you stated but new player's should be directed to the new servers to make new toons automatically upon first login. But with the issue with character transfers atm once that's resolved and ppl can transfer again I'm sure it'll get better. Also.. Calling F2P player's "ungrateful freebots" in itself is disrespectful, these "freebots" like myself means the game generates more money, means you can keep playing for longer than you would have if the game followed the path it was on, also means you can pwn nubcakes in BG's, outdoor pvp etc. F2P player's like myself are willing to spend money if there's something we want to spend money on, speaking personally I'll prolly sub if i like the game, but people in the community calling F2P players "Ungrateful Freebots" can put off new players as it comes across that there's Toxic elements to the community (perhaps there is already I just hadn't met any). | |} ---- ---- it does actually. that makes sense then I was unaware that you couldn't just transfer a guild as you can in every single other mmo in existence. strange how wildstar threw that to the wind. | |} ---- Yes. Why would you find it so odd, that other Subscribers are trying to play at the same time as you? They've already stated their Megaserver is having issues, which is why they spun up the -2 Servers as a temporary relief to get more people into the world, and out of the queue. Might want to re-read what you're raging about. You are sitting in a queue of X people NOW (well.. now being the time you made the post). He is stating he sat in queue that was a different size LAST NIGHT. So, yeah.. not even remotely the same thing (let alone, possibly a totally different server). I compared notes with a F2P person trying to log into the queue, at the same time I was (I have signature status) the other night.. I had a roughly 2 hour estimated wait.. they were looking at over 5 hours. So, yeah.. the signature benefit of queue priority is working. It's not a queue bypass.. you will be in queue with other subscribers that are also queued up to get into that same realm. Short term solution, as has been suggested elsewhere in this thread, is to switch to the -2 server.. it'll be merged back in with the main server as soon as they get to the root of the issues. | |} ---- stamp your feet all you want. it's not going to change the reality of the situation you are willingly putting yourself in. enjoy the lag, enjoy the loot lag, enjoy the queues. end story. | |} ---- ---- At least here in the U.S, it was possible to buy the game for super cheap ($5 a box).. which comes with 30 days of subscription/signature status.. which would contribute to the number of people in the priority queues. Plus, don't forget, it's the weekend.. if 100,000 people (making up numbers for example use only, I have no idea what max server concurrency is).. were already logged in and playing.. and 100,000 is the maximum that can fit on the server... then everyone else, regardless of signature status, starts to queue up, waiting for someone to stop playing to free up a slot. | |} ---- ---- ---- I expected you to know better, Tex. Without those "freebots" you wouldn't have a game for very long and you know it. We all know Wildstar needed this and if it wasn't for those people clogging up the servers you would have no game left to support sooner or later. Being frustrated is one thing but hurling abuse at the very people that are helping to keep a game you love alive is probably one of the most backwards things i've read on these forums. That's saying something, i've seen some dumb things said on these boards since early access. Edited October 4, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- ---- ---- I agree. Im a non subby and think that paying customers should be 1st in line, always. | |} ---- ---- Premium free (spent $ on game before transition but have free account) goes before free. Signature goes before premium free in queue priority. That was my understanding at least. 1) Signature 2) Premium Free 3) Free | |} ---- ...Lmao!!! Please, take it down a notch or 10? I've been a subscriber since launch for all but a couple months and I'm not even mad, and I think the Entity 1 & 2 thing is a really good idea. They aren't forcing or asking us to move there, in fact it's primarily for the new people who started before the extra servers were opened to move off the main ones to get away from the lag and queue/loading issues and play the game which benefits those of us invested in our server with guilds and communities, too. Carbine has said this several times in like two different live streams and a few posts. There is no disrespect happening and honestly despite how horribly this launch has gone I think Carbine has responded expertly, so please don't be so dramatic about it. Lol... | |} ---- ---- ---- As opposed to 1+ hours for a non sig? I'd say you're doing pretty good. I've got a sig account too and I'm getting through a 30min wait by tabbing out and watching a movie. :) Tab back in every few min and check the queue. | |} ---- ... Refresh my memory, Tex. Didn't you up and leave in a huff when the game switched to megaservers, and only came back like half a year later after things had improved considerably? I just find myself wondering who the "we" is that you're referring to. | |} ---- ---- ---- So, I guess you are just rude to everyone in every thread. That is a real shame. I guess I am judging you on just "one" post then. Treat people with some respect man. She called you out on what you said. You weren't here this whole time. You left for six weeks only but you still left. She may have been off about how long it was but it doesn't change her point. You're holding the fact that you were here over the heads of F2P people. They play the game just like you. | |} ---- Actually it works like that, but there is a bug where sometimes it will appear queue time. Just have to change server and choose it again so it disappears. | |} ---- Okay, look. Let me start off by apologizing to you and the OP. You guys read WAY WAY too much into my snarky little post. My beef with Yasfan shouldn't figure into it. I've been wanting to tell them off for ages. I just saw my chance. They're probably off now, reporting me, digging through old posts, looking for the one time I got salty with the devs, pretty much anything to try and discredit anyone they ever engage around here. It's kind of Yas' thing to go around-and-around over nothing. It's their modus operendii., if you will. Just wait, there will be a long, rambling quote-filled post in the next hour. Just watch. It'll be like clock-work. That said, I'm not the bad guy. I *am* frustrated at not being able to enjoy the game in any way similar to the way I've enjoyed it up until now. It's not *just* the queues or *just* the lag or *just* the continual disconnects or *just* not being able to access my characters or *just* fighting for quest objects and ore nodes. It's all those things at once - and yeah, it's making the game I love into a game that is very, very hard to love. Just FYI, I'm not a hardcore. I'm not an uber-leet. I'm not a git-gud. I'm a work-day, super-casual player who just happens to have been here a long time and made a bunch of friends. I'm as fallible and human as anyone, and yeah, I'd be lying if I said the last few days has really worn on my usually happy demeanor. I don't really *blame* the Freebots. You guys are just discovering what I've known for a long time - that Wildstar is an amazing game, set in a wonderful world. Current server issues aside, it's been my home long enough that I can forgive a lot of things. I shouldn't have been so salty to you. It was wrong of me to come off like that. EDIT: Just be clear, I have taken two short "vacations" in the last two years, that might have spanned three payment cycles, but they weren't continuous and they even got my subscription for one of those. (Just full disclosure) ;) Edited October 4, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- I don't report people. I don't like doing that. I am definitely not digging through posts either XD. Thanks for saying sorry. I just want the game to succeed at this point. And I feel like I let it slip away the first time and felt really bad. That is the only reason I kept coming back to check the state of the game every couple of weeks. I care about the game. I know you have been through a lot this week. The forums are a mess. And I agree with the people complaining....well some of them. The servers shouldn't be this bad for this long. But it will be fixed and I don't mind waiting. Frustration is high and people are arguing. It is bound to leak over into other posts. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ah, my apologies. Six weeks, my bad. Nope, I think I made my point just fine in a sentence or two. Thanks for the correction, though. Nah, I usually only need to make one of those kinds of posts with people who are trying to obscure what they really think behind a bunch of euphemisms to make a genuinely appalling position sound swell. You've been very open and direct here about what you really think, so there's no need. | |} ---- There aren't 3k ahead of you, in a manner of speaking. For example, if you log in and you are number 3,000 in queue, signature players might be numbers 4, 17, 235, 294, 893, 1394 and you at 3,000. Those players would be let in first, so technically you're actually only number 7 in queue with that example. You don't move to the "front" of the line, but you do get taken out of the line first. | |} ---- Yeah, me. I just got in after a 40 minute wait. | |} ---- ---- ---- This , there just happens to be 1400 sigs ahead of me, and im fine with that because it means theres people paying for the game when they dont have to. | |} ---- ---- I was. I am in now. The queue *said* 20 minutes, but was probably more like 10-13. | |} ---- I asked because I only once had a queue on entity today like 5 hours ago, and it only lasted a few minutes. And I just got in without a queue less than 30 minutes ago, which has me confused because I feel like this is Primetime for NA. Edited October 4, 2015 by Beartornado | |} ---- As has been said multiple times.. they do.. always.. just, if their is 5,000 subscribers.. there is still a line of subscribers ahead of the non-subscribers. I believe this is incorrect.. there is only Signature/Free. The reason they likely jumped to the front, is they probably still have some signature time left from the 30 days that comes with a box purchase. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thar's exactly how it is :) | |} ---- This is because of how our queueing system works. It holds places in line for people who disconnected - so if you come back, you didn't lose your spot. That does mean that some amount of people ahead of you are not going to use their slot - but we don't have a good way of tracking that. TL;DR: queue times are shorter than they appear in general. As for the frustration - I totally understand. As a signature member, you do get priority login. The queues are just long on the main servers right now. Nothing we can do other than offer other servers and work to fix the issues. We - and I personally - appreciate your patience. WildStar will soon be back where it needs to be. :) | |} ---- I know, right? People find it hard to believe that this game actually had more than over a couple thousand subscribers at some point it feels like lol | |} ---- ---- There is no hate towards the ftp. Folks are just frustrated. I am grateful for all the new players. As I said somewhere else on the forums, you guys have breathed new life into the game. It may not come across right now, but this game does have a good community. | |} ---- I was genuinely surprised by a few of your comments today. I know i've been gone a while (and people probably forgot me .... if they even paid any attention to me to begin with) but when I was around you were one of the more level headed posters. Between Chua RP, Aurin ERP, rage threads and people complaining about coffee threads being in general chat, the 3 people I didn't see abuse from were you, Chillia and Dea .... well, Dea sometimes .... oh, and Wylf. Also pleasantly surprised to see quite a few names I recognise. Usually when I take a break for a few months from a game the forum is filled with people i've never seen before. Edited October 5, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- ---- Could be. Like I said that's how I understood it to be. Looking closer into the cosmic point's award's system I don't see queue priority as one. It only has the awards listed through Tier 3 on the site. I'll look further into the rewards in game to see if that could also be a perk for going higher. I do agree after reading it again that it doesn't look to be in the order I thought it was. EDIT: After looking in game I didn't see anything in the Cosmic point's rewards. It must be Signature then Free. Edited October 5, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- ---- This, exactly. My wife just started playing yesterday as a F2P player and got a 122 minute queue. I'm a subscriber, and my queue (logging on a minute or two after she did) was 20 minutes. It's impossible to completely bypass the queue because you'd have to bypass all the other subscribers trying to get in, and not everyone gets to be first. :D | |} ---- ---- I had my moments. I'm still the same. Human, not a robot yet :-) Glad to see the old peepz come back. --- As to OP, the only way I kept my sanity is to play not at prime times, not on weekend if it can be helped, and play other things. It does kind of feel like I'm paying for nothing but I have paid WildStar a few months when I only logged in once a month maybe so... I'm foolish like that. I'm hoping carbine will make good by us and we will see some love for our patience. I don't even have my rewards for subbing for 5 months this year so... Trying to keep cool. Funny enough reading others vent frustration actually helps keep me calm. I feel release hitting that like button on someone's vent and saves me from going on a three page rant like I know I can. | |} ---- ---- ---- While you are right F2P is not an excuse to make people wait, and its also not a reason to give people priority. However (and this is a big one) they are not going to spend a fortune on servers for a fluctuating playerbase, especially when 70% of them aren't helping pay for the upkeep in any way shape or form. And no one should expect them to, they forked out for an ungodly amount of servers for the paying customers, where did that get them? nowhere good once the numbers declined. Get used to it because until the freebies get bored and the payers move on to the next shiny, that queue will be there, one lesson they have learned is not to spend more than they are making. | |} ---- Or the F2P players on Entity could be moved to Entity-2? | |} ---- Bad attitude to have, also a lot of F2P players have come to join people who've already been playing the game. Edited October 6, 2015 by Aori | |} ---- they are shorter then that? I guess thats why a 33 minute wait takes 2-3 hours instead of.. 33 minutes! Btw, F2P Players generally spend more then subscribers on these type of games. Edited October 6, 2015 by Syrellaris | |} ---- ---- As one of the people you didn't see abuse from, or as one of the occasional abusers? :P | |} ---- I don't recall ever seeing you abuse anyone. If you did, I missed it and I spent quite a bit of time on the forums. | |} ----